


Setting Each Other Up

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baku 2018, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Spain 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Sebastian and Kimi help build up a first date between Charles and Pierre unaware that they too will be set up themselves.





	Setting Each Other Up

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am currently working on prompts but this entered my head and I just had to work on it. I have had a few requests for Charles and Pierre pairing so I thought I would start off with this. Hope you all like it!

Charles couldn't believe it. His first points in Formula 1! He was so excited when his race engineer told him the news that he had finished 6th! It was unreal! As he was being led around the media pen carrying out interviews, his thoughts turned to Pierre who had finished out of the points. He himself had a very good race back in Bahrain but the pair were unable to celebrate because they had flights home to catch. Charles was busy thinking that he could ask Pierre if he wanted to go out for a drink, he was too shy though, how would he be able to ask? Unaware that the problem would be taken out of his hands very soon. 

Pierre had just finished with the media and was on his way back to the motorhome when he caught sight of Charles. The young man had picked up 6th place and he wanted to congratulate him but like Charles himself was too shy to do so. He couldn't help but think that they should meet up and have a drink sometime.

It was Sebastian who was the one that clocked the looks Charles and Pierre had been giving each other, especially when the other wasn't paying attention. When he arrived in the media pen after finishing 4th, he noticed Charles watching Pierre leave the pen and recognised a looking of puppy love as the Frenchman disappeared from sight. It was a look that had been growing since the start of the season. As the pair had gotten to know each other, their feelings start to change so they had developed a crush on one another but neither had the confidence to do anything about it. That would all change. Sebastian was even more determined to do something about it when everyone was finished with the media and caught Charles standing outside the Toro Rosso motorhome as if he was waiting for a certain someone. Sebastian started to form a plan in his head as he made his way to the Ferrari motorhome.

Kimi was finally done with the media for today. He had a great race and had finished 2nd and now all he wanted to do was relax. He thought in the back of his mind that he should go and visit his teammate who lost out after receiving pole the day before. The thought was taken out of his hands when he went to his room.

Sebastian was sitting on his massage bed as if he had been waiting for him.

"I need your help."

"With what?" The Finn replied.

"We're going to set up Charles and Pierre."

"Huh?"

The German sighed.

"Have you not seen the way they look at each other? The look of puppy love in their eyes?" He asked.

The Finn shook his head. 

"So what are you planning on doing?" He asked his teammate.

Sebastian smiled.

"We're going to invite Charles out to congratulate him on his first F1 points but we'll ask Pierre to come and pretend that its a belated celebration for Bahrain. They just won't know that the other person is coming. They won't have a clue."

Kimi sighed at his teammate's antics of setting up the two younger drivers and decided to use the situation to his slight advantage.

"What's in it for me?"

Sebastian frowned.

"Vodka?" He asked.

"Not enough." The Finn replied, shaking his head.

"Fine vodka and ice cream. I'll even pay for all the drinks tonight." He replied hopefully.

"Deal, but this better work."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles was surprised when he later found a text on his phone from Sebastian asking if he wanted to go out for a drink with the two Ferrari drivers to celebrate his points. He got on with them well due to the fact that he had been a part of the Ferrari academy and he figured it would be an excuse not to mope over Pierre so he said yes.

Pierre was shocked to receive a message from Sebastian asking if he wanted to join himself and Kimi for some drinks and said there would be a free drink in it for him as a well done for his points in Bahrain as they couldn't really celebrate. He thought it would be a good idea to get the race off his chest so he agreed. Unknown to him that Sebastian had purposely asked the two drivers to arrive at separate times so that they didn't know what was happening. 

The two Ferrari drivers waited in the bar and Charles was the first to join. They showered praise over him and bought him a drink and started talking about the race. Around five minutes later, Pierre walked through the door and was surprised to see Charles with the Ferrari boys. Sebastian smiled over at him and bought him a drink. The four ended up talking about all different things other than racing. Sebastian still noticed the shy looks the younger boys were giving each other and purposely started talking to Kimi more in the hope that they would start talking. From the moment that Pierre had walked into the room, Charles had known it was a set up and could have killed Seb but he figured that this was the only way he could ever ask Pierre out. The two younger drivers gradually started talking about Baku with Pierre congratulating Charles on his great performance. The young man blushed slightly at the comments he was receiving. As the night went on, Charles decided to take the leap and ask Pierre if he wanted to go for a walk to which the Frenchman said yes. They turned to the two Ferrari drivers who were engrossed in conversation.

"We're just going to go for a little walk guys. Thanks again for the drinks. We'll be sure to see you in Spain." Charles said.

They all said their goodbyes and the younger men left the bar.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked along the little side streets, just laughing about different things as they tested each other out in French, usually tending to speak in English with their teams and to the media. They felt more comfortable around each other. 

"Really Charles, you had a great race. No wonder people think you'll join Ferrari." Pierre said.

Charles brought them to a halt at those words.

"Do you think I could be a Ferrari driver?" He asked.

Pierre smiled.

"Why not? You have a great talent. You could win with a Ferrari car, just you wait."

Charles blushed again and looked down at his feet.

"Pierre, can I ask you something?" 

"Anything." Pierre replied.

"Would you like to go out for a drink? I mean just the two of us, no Ferrari drivers, just us?" He stuttered.

"I'd like that."

The two started giggling and Charles reached over to hold Pierre's hand causing the Frenchman to lean over and kiss his cheek before leading him through the streets of Baku. What the pair didn't realise was that the two Ferrari drivers had followed them after they left the bar and had been spying on them. Sebastian was beaming as he watched the pair head off into the night but Kimi had his mind on one thing.

"So when do I get my ice cream and vodka?"

Sebastian groaned.  
\---------------------------------------------

Spain was not a very good race for the Ferrari drivers. Sebastian finished 4th and Kimi retired. They had both gone back to their rooms after the race to be greeted a note that said to meet at a restaurant in Barcelona at 7:30. Neither driver knew who the note was from but it would be apparent later. Kimi arrived at the restaurant first, telling the host that he had been told to come here at 7:30 and he gave his name. He was led to a table with two seats and he sat down. He started to wonder what was going on. Sebastian arrived a few minutes later and stood wide eyed as he saw Kimi sitting at a table on his own. When he gave his name to the host, he was led to the exact same table as Kimi who sat frowning as he saw the German heading in his direction. 

"Did you get a note too?" Sebastian asked.

Kimi nodded, unsure of what was happening.

Sebastian sat down and sighed. Kimi raised an eyebrow at him as if asking him to explain.

"I'll tell you later."

The two decided to just enjoy the night and eat together in each other's company before they would be back in the factory and back at another race. They sat and talked about different things, as Charles and Pierre had done that night in Baku. When it came to paying and they argued over the bill, they were told by the host that it had been taken care of and wished them goodnight. The two left the restaurant in shock.

"I know who organised this." Sebastian turned towards the Finn.

"Who?" Asked Kimi.

"Pierre and Charles. It has to be. We set them up, they're not stupid, they figured it out."

"So this was like a first date?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah maybe I suppose if you look at it that way." Sebastian stuttered. 

"Good." Kimi replied, moving closer to the German.

It was Sebastian's turn to frown. "Huh?"

"Maybe it's like Charles and Pierre. Just needing to be set up. I didn't need to ask you otherwise." Kimi answered.

Sebastian stood with his mouth wide open. "You like me?" He asked.

"Yes, I like you. I've liked you for a long time, I just haven't had the courage to say anything." Kimi said, raising a hand to cup Seb's cheek.

"Remind me to thank them for doing this." Sebastian said.

"Maybe later." Kimi replied.

He closed the gap between them, tilting his head and slowly brought his lips to kiss Sebastian. They kissed slowly, just lips moving against lips. Sebastian moved his arms to rest on Kimi's hips as Kimi moved his remaining arm to wrap around Seb's waist as they pair got closer as if it was even more possible. Kimi then grew bolder and moves his tongue slightly pushing against Seb's lips trying to gain entry before the German groans and opens his mouth, letting Kimi explore his mouth. The two continue to kiss slowly until they run out of air and they break apart but rest their foreheads against each other, smiling at each other.

What they themselves didn't realise was that two young men of Charles Leclerc and Pierre Gasly were watching the pair from afar and smiled at each other as their plan had worked. It was that look of puppy love that would give it away all the time.


End file.
